


New Thing

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Mild S&M, Mostly Straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's pretty sure the other man is straight.</p><p>It doesn't stop them from having something very much like sex.</p><p>Note: This fic was kind of an experiment to write something that doesn't name the characters -- I would love to hear opinions on who you think the two characters are. The pairings listed above are options, but feel free to throw in anyone in you want :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fic does not portray the politics of sexuality in an especially culturally aware way, because is from the pov of a man in lust (or more) with a man who identifies as straight, and both of them might have some issues with how they negotiate sexuality (nothing too outlandish, mostly the bisexual character worrying about if the straight-identified character is going to have a homophobic-jerk reaction). 
> 
> Originally published on lj.

The first time it was on the couch. It only involved a couple of beers, surprisingly, and even though he was -- and continues to be -- "mostly straight," that particular issue didn't come up, at least not directly.

It was a conversation before it was something else. Talking, tired, leaning back on the couch, faces close enough to feel the heat of breath.

Then it was him leaning closer, curious about something.

No, not curious. That's a ridiculous word.

He was in need of something. And it made him lean closer and closer.

That's where the "mostly" in "mostly straight" comes in.

Because Mr. Mostly Straight was the one who turned the too-close into no-return.

Mr. Mostly Straight was the one whose tongue pressed past lips, pushed in where better sense would have asked to stay put. The one whose teeth came down on lower lip, binding it, a small firm bite saying, _This belongs to me._ Funny the things straight boys know how to do.

Well, maybe not all of them. But this particular one.

He was the one whose fingers tugged just slightly at a t-shirt hem, soft and timid with his hands as his mouth waged war.

But just a little tug was enough. Because soon the shirt was off, and then Mr. Mostly Straight took the hint and took his own off too.

Belts unbuckled. Rough cloth tugged but not shed, so both pairs of pants were low and open but neither actually taken off.

Kissed him rough and messy and hot, with fists pumping dicks and thumbs digging in.

Flicker of light, or of being overwhelmed. 

Hot liquid, a rush of seed, and then another.

Mr. Mostly Straight with two men's cum all over his belly.

After a moment to catch his breath, he looked down at his stomach, lines of his muscles covered in a sheen of white. His finger lifted a bit, rubbed it with his thumb as if he were checking for something that might be of concern. 

A look on his face, an Almost Entirely Straight look that meant he had never worn that particular two-toned shade before. A look of ' _This is strange_.' 

A look of ' _I'll have to think more about whether I really like having this stuff on my body._ '

A hesitant look. But not a look of disgust. Definitely not.

_Please not disgust. Please not disgust. If you are disgusted by this, then you have too much baggage to do this again, and you might just be an insensitive asshole besides..._

_Please not disgust. Anything but disgust._

"Taste it."

Mr. Mostly Straight raised an eyebrow; he wasn't used to being told. 

"Please. I want to see you taste it. Just a little."

Mr. Mostly Straight was silent.

"Please, a tiny little bit. A speck. If you can."

And now Mr. Mostly Straight was staring at his fingers like he had no idea how all that spunk had even got there.

A better offer then: "Lick your fingers and I will suck you off ten times."

That got his attention.

Sweetening the deal: "I will suck you off ten times. No commitment, no reciprocation even. I want to see you taste my cum, and if you do, you can call me anytime. Anywhere you want, in public, at home, I will drop to my knees and swallow you down at the snap of your fingers. If you take a tiny little taste. Just a little taste.

Maybe it sounded a little desperate. But Mr. Mostly Straight didn't notice. 

He was too busy recovering from listening to that offer.

And then he brought his finger to his mouth. Licked it once.

And on his face... mild indifference. Like he wasn't all impressed, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be either.

It felt like a win. 

Fine, it was just a little taste. 

But _not bad_ was a pretty good reaction for a first taste.

And it was still Mr. Mostly Straight with two men's seed in his mouth. And all because he couldn't resist that offer.

He couldn't resist the chance to make it more than a one night thing.

Win.

And then a bonus, it seemed. Because Mr. Mostly Straight proved more adaptable than you might think he'd be; the next thing he did was glance down at the rest of the semen on his stomach and say, half-order and half-request, "Lick up the rest."

For a mostly straight guy, he had some really good ideas.


End file.
